Historia de un sueño
by brujiprimas
Summary: Una intrusa entra a velar por el sueño de quien quien quiere. -adios hermanita- advertencia: spoiler del ultimo cap del anime. creacion unica de brujiprima Tití


La extraña presencia apareció en la habitación tras traspasar la puerta, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y una sonrisa se esbozo en sus rojos labios.

- Gracias – susurró mirando al cielo y se encamino a la cama en donde descansaba la niña.

Su cabello castaño destrenzado, como cada vez que dormía, se enrollaba y flotaba al rededor de su rostro y sobre la almohada, como si de líquido se tratare.

Unos lentes y un broche de margaritas descansaba sobre la mesita de noche de junto a la cama.

Se acercó y se sentó en la cama, acarició el rostro de la niña con su mano inmaterial, la niña sonrío, la joven presencia sonrío también.

-mi pequeña licorice –

"_perdona que entre sin llamar._

_No en esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Tenia que contarte que en el cielo no se esta tan mal."_

-¡Hermana! – Licorice corrió por el campo de margaritas al encuentro de la pelirroja.

- Mi pequeña Licorice – le acaricio el rostro – estas bien mi pequeña.

-¿Donde has estado hermana? Te he extrañado –

- Déjame abrazarte una última vez hermanita -

- ¿Qué sucede Esperanza? ¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó entre los brazos de su hermana.

- Oh Licorice ¿No recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido recientemente?- preguntó a su vez la colorina sin ya poder contener las lagrimas – Licorice, pequeña, he venido a despedirme.

- no digas eso hermana, recuerda que Papá dijo que no debías separarte de mí, que me tenías que cuidar.-

- No Licorice, recuerda, recuerda lo que paso la última semana, recuerda la batalla de tus amigos, recuerda…recuerda mi muerte. – la consternación y la tristeza se tomaron el rostro de la niña, ya lo recordaba, ahora estaba sola, su padre y luego su hermana se habían sacrificado por ella y sus amigos. - Licorice, no te pongas triste, debemos aprovechar estros momentos que nos permiten estar juntas, para que seas feliz, para que te pongas feliz… y así al menos intentes recordar el despertar.

"_Mañana ni te acordaras._

_Tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás._

_Y en forma de respuesta pasara una estrella fugaz"_

-Pero tú estas aquí. No tienes que irte, te puedes quedar con migo, aquí, y después, después irnos juntas. – Los brillantes ojos cafés de la niña rebosaban de lágrimas, no quería estar sola.

- No mi pequeña, no puedo interferir así en tu vida, ni retrasar así el momento de mi partida, pero tenía que verte antes de partir, tenía que despedirme, tenía que darte un beso y abrazarte por última vez. – besó a la pequeña en la frente y la apretó mas a su abrazo.

"_y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Tan solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez mas"_

- Pero mi niña, necesito que me prometas algo antes de que me vaya, y necesito que cumplas tu promesa – la besó nuevamente en la frente – prométeme, que pase lo que pase, que después de todo esto tu serás feliz, prométeme que volverás a ser feliz, que volverás a sonreír, Licorice, te veías tan bonita cuando sonreías, prométeme que lo volverás a hacer. Para que te recuerde feliz como siempre, como antes de que empezara todo esto.

- Lo prometo, solo… solo déjame llorar ahora con tigo hermana. – Sollozó escondiendo el rostro en el abrazo de su hermana.

"_Promete que serás feliz._

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír._

_Y así, solo así._

_Quiero recordarte. _

_Así, como antes._

_Así, adelante._

_Así, vida mía. _

_Mejor será así."_

- Hermanita, pequeña Licorice, mi vida, ya deja de llorar, deja que el sueño repare tus ánimos – le acaricio el cabello con ternura – descansa -

- Esperanza, cántame por última vez esa melodía, antes de irte. – la pelirroja comenzó a tararearla canción. La niña comenzó a sentirse mas relaja y una sensación calida la invadió. En el mundo real, fuera del inconsciente de la pequeña, Esperanza la cubrió con una manta. Para las manos inmateriales de un ser de otro plano es casi imposible mover cosas de otro espacio-tiempo que no sea el de ellos. Algunos lo logran y solo con una gran fuerza de voluntad y comprometiendo su existencia. En esos momentos Esperanza comprometió tanto, al punto de perder los últimos momentos con su hermana.

"_Ahora debes descansar._

_Deja que te arrope como años atrás._

_¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?"_

- Pero ¿Volverás? ¿Te dejaran volver? ¿Podré saber de ti de algún modo? – preguntó entre sollozos ahogados la pequeña. – o… ¿O veras a otros antes de irte? ¿O te podré ver de otro modo, cuando este despierta?

- No cariño, no puedo ver a nadie más ni en sueños ni despierta, no tengo ni me darán las energías para presentarme más allá de estos cortos momentos que me son permitidos con tigo y eso solo por la forma violenta de despedirnos que tuvimos en este plano. Además esto es lo único a lo que he venido no tenia ningún otro asunto pendiente, excepto tu mi pequeña.

"_Tan solo me dejan venir._

_Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

_Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo solo quería despedirme, darte n beso y verte una vez mas."_

- ¿Es decir que no te volveré a ver nunca mas? – preguntó nuevamente Licorice con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

- Oh, pequeña, si nos volveremos a ver, nos encontraremos en el otro plano, ahí te encontraras con todos, con Mamá, con Papá, con migo, y con la gente que una vez conociste y ya no están en este lugar. Te lo prometo, pero ahora disfruta la vida, toda la que te queda.

- Pero no quiero, estoy sola todos se han ido a ese otro plano y me han dejado abandonada, solo tu has venido a verme.

-- Eso no es cierto preciosa, solo he venido yo, porque solo a mi me han dejado, y he venido para despedirnos en nombre de todos los que queremos que estés bien que sigas tu camino, que no nos olvides, pero que nuestro recuerdo no te detenga. Vive hermana, vive lo que nosotros no pudimos, vive por nosotros y vive por ti, has todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer, que nada te detenga, y entiende que no estas sola, que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros y a tus amigos, sabes que son buenos amigos, los que nunca te abandonaron, y que si los llamas sabrás que estarán allí cuando los necesites, porque estuvieron allí cuando los necesitaste antes.

Hermana, no estas sola y nunca lo estarás, pero ahora – la mayor sollozó y las lagrimas volvieron a correr como torrentes por su rostro – ahora si debemos despedirnos, ya no tengo mas energías como para estar aquí – su imagen comenzó a desvanecerse – quisiera decirte todas las cosas que una hermana mayor le dice a un hermana menor, pero – se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se le escapaba un sollozo – ya no tenemos tiempo, de parte de todos los del otro lado, adiós Licorice, pronto derpertaras. – Esperanza lentamente se desvaneció hasta desaparecer con el fin de la frase.

"_Promete que serás feliz._

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír._

_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte._

_Así, como antes._

_Así, adelante._

_Así, vida mía._

_Ahora te toca a ti._

_Solo a ti._

_Seguir nuestro viaje._

_Se esta haciendo tarde._

_Tendré que marcharme._

_En unos segundos vas a despertar._

Licorice despertó sobresaltada, el rostro inundado de lagrimas el único testigo de su reciente encuentro.

Tomó los lentes de la mesita de noche y se los acomodo sobre los ojos. Se incorporo sobre la cama, respiro hondo unos momentos y luego salio de ella y se asomo a la ventana.

- ¿Solo un sueño? – se preguntó

Tras la ventana las estrellas brillaban como nunca en la noche, era una imagen que la tranquilizó. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro, pero esta vez ella estaba tranquila. Una estrella fugaz cruzo la bóveda celeste haciéndola recobrar el ánimo. No, no había sido solo un sueño, lo sabia, o por lo menos quería creer eso, era lo que necesitaba.

- Si. Nos encontraremos Esperanza, en algún momento lo haremos, y te prometo que volveré a ser feliz, pero esta noche, esta noche déjame llorar, para poder sonreír mañana de nuevo.


End file.
